


Party Like It's Your Birthday!

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Hachi and Prince have no idea what they are doing, Hachi has something planned for him but it wasn't his idea, Happy Birthday Prince!, M/M, no beta we die like men, precious boi, smut in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: Emperor, Gloves, and his team decide to throw Prince a huge party for his 15th birthday and while Prince appreciates spending his birthday with family and friends he hopes he can spend it with Hachi as well. Hachi on the other hand is nervous on his 'birthday gift' for the young monarch and hopes he can pull it off without being caught.Tittle song by Studio Killers!





	Party Like It's Your Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince/gifts).



“Love, pass me those balloons! We’re supposed to be holding some remember don’t tie them all down!” Emperor cried as he hurriedly placed the last decorative letter on the wall and ran over to his boyfriend who was wrapping the balloon strings on to the decorated weights at the kitchen table. 

 

“I know, I know I put the ones we’re holding over there.” Gloves pointed to the living room without looking. Emperor speed walked into the living room only to be greeted by the sight of Eging Jr. on the couch who seemed to be wrestling a tangle of strings. The taller inkling let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hand down his face.

 

“Jr. don’t tell me you got the balloons tangled up again.” Emperor rushed over to Eging Jr. and helped the other to at least get his foot free from the tangle.

 

“What me? Nah, I just lost track of a few strings that's all.” Jr. laughed nervously and continued to pull at the strings in random directions. “But seriously Em did we really have to get 70 different balloons? Seems a little extra for a pre stay at home party.” Jr. complained finally managing to undo the knot he had made with his arm.

 

“Emp couldn’t decide on which one Prince would like so he decided to get every balloon in the store.” Gloves explained from the kitchen rolling his eyes half heartedly making the dark skinned inkling laugh hysterically at his leader.

 

“Laugh all you want Jr. but you’ll see how excited Prince will be once he sees those balloons.” Emperor huffed crossing his arms before turning around and peering behind the kitchen. “Pacer is the cake finished?”

 

“All set captain.” N-Pacer poked her head from under the counter and presented to her leader the decorated lemon cake with the words _ ‘Happy 15th Birthday Prince!’ _ written neatly in white frosting. 

 

“Perfect.” Emperor smiled and clapped his hands. “Alright everyone! Get everything we need and let’s all head upstairs.” Eging Jr. put on his custom festive cone and carefully brought 30 of the 70 balloons with him, N-Pacer took her place behind him followed by Emperor then Gloves. The four inklings carefully made their way up the marble stairs and tiptoed to the young inklings bedroom. Emperor opened the door and let everyone walk in, the sleeping birthday boy laid in his bed undisturbed as they set themselves up and let Jr. push every balloon through the door. Emperor carefully placed and lit up all fifteen candles on the cake letting everyone marvel at the sight. Emperor leaned on the bed and softly shook his brothers shoulder whispering a ‘wake up Prince’ making the younger inkling shift before turning around to face the group. The young monarch sat up and groggily rubbed his eye trying to adjust to the light, “Hm….? Good morning, what’s going on?”

 

“Surprise! Happy Birthday Prince!” Everyone in unison cheered startling the said inkling from his sleepy state.

 

“Huh?” Prince looked up to see the balloons that littered his ceiling and the cake right in front of him with awe and bewilderment. “It’s my birthday today?” 

 

“Yes it’s your birthday! It’s your  _ 15th _ birthday!” Eging Jr. let the strings of the balloons go in his excitement as he blew his party horn and turned on his festive cone to light up. “Now blow out your candles birthday boy!” The young monarch chuckled at Eging Jr.’s excitement before scooting closer to N-Pacer who held the cake and blowing out all the candles in a single blow. Everyone clapped and cheered as N-Pacer set the cake down and gave the younger inkling a warm hug.

 

“You’re growing up so fast.” The usually quiet inkling girl smiled and unexpectedly began to tear up. “I remember when you were just a little squidling, and now look at you growing up so fast.” Prince was pulled back by N-Pacer into another tight hug making the younger inkling nervously laugh at her sudden reaction. 

 

“I haven’t grown that much N-Pacer, I still have a long way to go.” Prince reassured before getting a kiss pressed at the top of his tentacles by the older inkling girl. 

 

“I know, I just-” N-Pacer rubbed at her eyes before putting up a genuine happy smile, “I’m just so happy for you Prince.”

 

“Aw you know how emotional Pacer gets on birthdays little dude.” Eging Jr. gave a small side hug to N-Pacer before running up to Prince and giving him an even tighter hug. “You’re becoming a man now you’ve matured so much, especially for someone your age.” Prince grinned before turning to his brother who had his usual cheeky smile grow at the sight. 

 

“Jr. is right Prince, you’ve matured quite a lot for an inkling your age.” Emperor sat down next to his brother and ruffled his tentacles in a playful manner. “We’re all very proud of you, all of us.”

 

“Really?”   


“Of course we are.” Gloves gave Prince a toothy grin as everyone nodded in agreement, “You should be proud of yourself too and happy since its your day after all” The green inkling gave Prince a hug as well. “Now come on get dressed so you can open your gifts already.” 

 

“Yeah! And eat cake!” Jr. jumped up from the bed and dashed out the room, “Come on Pacer lets start serving the cake!” N-Pacer stood up and nodded in agreement, picking up the cake from the counter.

 

“We’ll be waiting for you in the kitchen.” N-Pacer smiled and followed Jr. down the stairs. 

 

“Oh! I almost forgot.” Emperor snapped his fingers, “Your party is going to be later tonight at around six so just change into whatever you like now and later changer into the suit I’ll give you okay?” 

 

“Huh? A party? You planned a party?” Prince was genuinely shocked. “I thought we just did simple personal parties for our birthdays.”

 

“Oh not this year!” Gloves eagerly stood up cutting in, “Emp and I decided we wanted  to throw you a proper huge party in your guy’s ballroom and invite all our friends.” Emperor smiled at his brothers face lighting up. 

 

“We’re inviting everyone!?” Prince’s bright smile grew.

 

“Uh huh! Emp and I have been planning it for weeks but I gotta give Emp most of the credit even though it was my idea.” Gloves leaned down to peck the taller inkling on the cheek. “All I really did was get the invitations out and get my friend Octophones to DJ, Emp was the _real_ mastermind behind everything else.” Gloves playfully poked at Emperor’s head making Prince laugh at the action. “This party is going to be off the rails for sure! Just you wait Prince!”

 

“Yes well, not  _ too _ off the rails of course.” Emperor reminded but chuckled at his boyfriends excitement before turning back to Prince and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Mom and dad will be there too, they were able to reschedule their afternoon to come visit us from their business trip for tonight.” Emperors usual smirk softened seeing his brothers face lit up at the news. “We both hope you’ll like it.” Emperor left a small kiss at the top of Prince’s tentacles before standing up and holding Gloves’ hand and leading them to the door. “We’ll see you downstairs.” Gloves waved goodbye and the two inklings left closing the door, leaving Prince in his room alone to change. 

 

The yellow inkling let out an eager stretch thinking about finally being able to his parents after a month of them doing business elsewhere. The young monarch finally got up from his bed and eagerly walked over to his desk turning on his phone and checking for any new messages. His face fell slightly once he saw he had not gotten a single text from anyone since last night. It wasn’t exactly a bummer per say to not have anyone text him but it certainly was when it was more specifically a certain someone who hadn’t texted him at all since last night. They were probably just busy this morning and couldn’t find a time to text that's all, he tried to reassure himself to try and get his cheery mood back on his face and mind. He set his phone back down before quickly getting himself ready, brushing his jaws and slipping on his navy king tank and heading downstairs to enjoy his mini pre party with his family in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Prince!! <3


End file.
